


Angsty

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [52]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Skywarp hates Starscream's nightmares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my claim on my 28 themes page. can i please sleep now, Skywarp? actually, i'm glad he decided he wanted in on this; the Decepticon Seekers haven't gotten any love in the 'verse yet.

Skywarp hated it when Starscream cried in his recharge. He didn’t know if that was because he couldn’t do anything to help his hurting trine mate or because he was jealous of the mech who still held so much of Screamer’s attention. It made his spark ache, though, to listen to the other mech’s cries and know that there was nothing he could do to find Starscream’s missing partner.

Primus knew he’d do anything to stop the other mech’s pain.

Screamer didn’t talk about his partner. Everything Skywarp knew, he had pieced together from broken recharge-talk and barely online screaming when the nightmares were particularly bad. They’d had some kind of fight—Starscream often berated himself for it—and Skyfire had left him behind somewhere.

From the way Screamer talked, he had loved the other mech deeply.

That was enough to make him hate it when Starscream cried during recharge. The other mech deserved to be loved back. It was almost enough to make him wake the wing leader and demand to know where Skyfire had gone missing.

He would be willing to trade places with the missing mech, if it would just make Starscream happy.  



End file.
